The House of Hades
by PercyJacksonnerd723
Summary: Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus after their encounter with Arachne and her webs that paralyze humans in serious causes. No one knows what will happen when they hit the bottom of the pit, and who will be down there to greet them, and feed them festering wounds, and more yet to come. Will they ever find The Doors of Death for their great escape?


**Hey guys! Here is my very first story! Here is my take on The House of Hades. I finished The Mark of Athena, so naturally, my life is over. But, in order to stop being bored out of my mind, I shall still focus on Percy Jackson and tell myself "my life is not over, my life is not over!"**

Chapter 1

Percy

The first thing Percy felt as he fell through Tartarus was his hand slipping from Annabeth's grasp, which was NOT going to happen _again. _

He immediately forced his muscles to move toward her, and go into an almighty bear hug so that he would know where the both of them were when they hit the bottom.

Percy didn't know what would occur when this happened. Would they survive the fall? More importantly, would Annabeth. _No, _he told himself. _I'm not so sure about myself, but Annabeth is surviving this. No matter what happens, I am not losing her again. _ Although, this was the first time he was unsure of life or death for the both of them.

While Percy was suffocating, choking, and gasping, Annabeth was as still as the Athena Parthenos we'd just recovered from Arachne the mother of spiders.

Annabeth had gone on a quest to follow The Mark of Athena. The Mark of Athena is a glowing owl with red, beading eyes for a child of Athena to find, and know he/she is on the right path.

What all of these children of Athena are looking for is The Athena Parthenos, which is a twenty foot tall statue of the goddess of wisdom herself, Athena.

No demigod has ever found the statue, and brought it back alive. No one in a millennia until Annabeth Chase came along. She had done this all with a broken ankle.

So, Percy had found Annabeth next to the Athena Parthenos with the ground falling apart around them. Luckily, Annabeth had tricked Arachne into falling into the darkness which Percy soon found out was Tartarus.

With Percy's luck, Arachne had tied some of her spider thread stuff to Annabeth's broken ankle, and pulled her into Tartarus with Percy glued to her sweaty hand.

Although, Percy had grabbed the edge of the abyss just long enough for him to have a conversation with Nico. They both agreed to go to both the mortal and immortal sides of the Doors of Death at the same time so they could reunite with each other _once again_, and close the doors once and for all.

"Annabeth," Percy pleaded. "Please be alive. Without you, I don't know what I'll do."

She opened her eyes just enough for Percy to know she was alive and listening. Although, the simple movement she achieved was too much. She groaned in protest and seeped back into unconsciousness.

He held her tighter as they met the force of gravity and the light got more and more dim. How deep was Tartarus? How long were they falling? Were they going to slam against the bottom, and just get flattened like a pair of pancakes and know that's the end? _No, we aren't._ Stupid conscience.

Just as fast as they fell in Tartarus, Annabeth snapped her eyes open and gasped. "Percy?"

"Annabeth!" They both hugged, and kissed, and never stopped. The weird thing Percy noticed was that Annabeth was not moving at all.

Percy put some room between them two and asked, "You alright? You had a confused look on your face the moment you woke up, and now you don't seem right."

"I can't move, Percy."

"What?" Percy said with his usual confused, starstruck voice with which he was not planning on using at the moment.

"I'm not kidding, Percy. Maybe Arachne paralyzed my body somehow with her thread. All I know is I'm not moving any time soon. And look Seaweed Brain, we're gonna hit the bottom soon. If we don't make it out alive, I just want to say…."

She kissed Percy with unremarkable delight. It was just like the first kiss they ever shared. They were thrown in the lake at Camp Half-Blood, and they just kissed down there with no sudden urge to go to the surface for air. That was what it felt like there. They just kissed with almost no worries until they hit the bottom.

That was when Percy's vision went black.


End file.
